Consequences of Our Actions
by adpi24
Summary: S6 Finale spoilers. There are always consequences to our actions, Sara is slowly learning this the hard way. Not GSR friendly!


Consequences of Our Actions

Chapter one: What? Are you stupid?

Disclaimer: Let's face it if I actually owned anything, the crap that occurred within the last three minutes of the season finale WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED!

AN: So I'm a little ticked with the episode and I haven't even watched it yet. Hell, my DVR is recording it right now because I'm too ticked. I cannot believe the writers. Anyways, to get out my frustration of the stupidity of Sara, I decided to write a little fiction.

To my fellow snickers- I love y'all and we will survive this disaster of gigantic proportions.

Guys, this is very angsty to start with. I fully intended this to be a ficlet, but now it's going to be a full blown fiction.

* * *

"What? Are you stupid?" Nick asked in a slightly pissed off tone.

* * *

Nick was shocked to see Sara at his door so soon after they had all left the hospital. They were given time off and Nick fully intended to use it sleeping. He heard pounding on his door, got up while still half asleep, and found Sara there. She looked stoic. Usually he could read her, but she was completely emotionless.

"Hey Sara, what's up?" Nick asked opening the door to allow her in.

"I just needed to talk to a friend." She replied simply.

"Sara, it's three o'clock in the morning."

"I know and I'm sorry, but you're one of my best friends and I…"

"Needed to talk" Nick said finishing her sentence.

"Yeah"

Nick sat down and Sara began to pace the room.

"Sara, you woke me up, you better start talking."

"I had sex with Grissom" Sara stated.

"What? Are you stupid?" Nick asked in a slightly pissed off tone.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Seriously Sara, this has got to be the stupidest thing you have ever done and you have done your fair share of stupid things." Nick continued.

"As if you haven't done stupid things yourself" Sara threw back at him.

"I've never slept with my supervisor. Yeah, that's right Sara, he's your boss. Again, I ask, are you stupid?"

"It's not that bad Nick."

"How is it not that bad Sara? Let me refresh your memory." Nick said, pausing for only a moment, "Let's think back shall we, to the explosion at the lab, which was three years ago."

Sara rolled her eyes, "yes, I remember."

"Do you also remember how you asked Grissom out and he said he didn't know what to do about your relationship."

"Yeah, so"

"I'm not finished." Nick sternly said, getting up from the coach and pacing the room as well, "let's fast forward to two years ago. The case that involved a woman who looked remarkabley like you, you overheard Grissom tell the suspect that he. Couldn't. do. It. Grissom didn't feel that you were worth the risk. Remember how you felt when you told me that?"

Sara sighed, "yeah".

"How did you feel?" Nick asked

Sara sighed again, refusing to answer.

"Answer the question Sara, how did you feel?"

"I felt like crap okay. He admitted to a complete stranger that he had, has, whatever, feelings for me, but I wasn't worth the risk. I wasn't worth him losing his job."

"Exactly. You. Weren't. Worth. It" Nick said eununciating every word. "Do you really think that somehow, now you are? Don't you get it Sara. Grissom is your immediate supervisor. There could be serious repercussions for you two having a relationship. You could give Ecklie the power he needs to split the team again."

"I didn't think about that."

"No Sara, you weren't thinking."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you saying these things to me?" Sara asked

"Sara, I love you, you're my friend. But I can't sit back and watch you go down the same self destructive path you followed for four years. Your obsession with Grissom needs to end. He will never be the type of man that you want him to be, nor the man you deserve."

"You're wrong. Grissom is the man I want and the man I deserve. Nick, you know I love you, you're my best friend. But as my friend, you have to make the choice. You're either with me or against me. Which will it be?"

Nick sighed and walked over to the door, "Sara, I can't guarantee when I have more time to think about this my decision will change, but right now, I'm sorry, I can't support you."

Sara took a deep breath, not expecting his answer. Tears began to form in her eyes, she walked to the door.

"Bye Nicky"

"Bye Sar"


End file.
